


Wet Dream

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: A beautiful trek through a tropical jungle with a fiery dragon tamer and an enchanting waterfall cascading into a pristine pool of cool blue-green water. What could be better? Maybe a spirited pirate wanting to assist in any way possible.Sounds like a dream come true...
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Secret Circe Yule Fic Exchange





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirewhiskySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated and a gift for the marvelous and amazing Firewhiskysoul!   
> You are an outstanding human being and I am proud to call you a friend. I hope you enjoy this delightful, yet depraved little voyage Hermione, Charlie, and the always curious Jack Sparrow go on. 
> 
> Thank you so much as always to my amazing albabetaenabler, Emotionalsupporthufflepuff. You are truly a gem and I would be shit without you!

"How much further?" Hermione Granger shouted into the wind to her dragon-riding companion, the handsome Charlie Weasley. He fused his broad, powerfully built frame tighter to hers as he nodded down through the cloud cover towards a magnificent emerald and brown archipelago just coming into view. 

As the dragon started her sharp descent, Hermione fastened her hand over the top of his strong one at her waist. He let out a soft chuckle that reverberated through her back, then tightened his grip on her lower abdomen in a bid to help distract her from the fact that she hated flying.

"It's alright, Mi. You've done wonderfully. I'll make a dragon tamer out of you yet," Charlie's lips were close to her ear, his words of praise (even with that ridiculous nickname that was sort of growing on her) keeping the panic of the spiraling slope from rushing through her. His presence as she closed her eyes was calming during a time that should be making her riddled with tension. But his thumb smoothing gentle circles at her belly was unwinding that tension away. "We're almost there; you're doing great."

As soon as the dragon settled onto the sandy beach, Hermione flung herself off. Kneeling in the gritty sand, breathing heavily, she thanked whatever deity was listening for landing them safely. As soon as her heavy breaths had steadied, she glanced over at the real power she should be thanking. In his 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt that showcased his muscular arms and solid chest as he unsaddled his dragon, Charlie honestly did look like a god. And now, her mind was swirling with ways to thank him. 

"According to the reports, the missing Opaleye was last seen here. Of course, she may be long gone by now. Gregor here isn't reacting to any other dragon presence on this island," He rubbed and stroked the dragon's snout affectionately as he produced food and water for him. Charlie then turned towards the lovely brunette still bowed over in the sand; he continued with a cocky grin. "But since we have nothing else to do, we might as well take a look around the island." 

"As long as we are not getting back on that dragon for a while, I am fine. No offense Gregor…" She said with a loving pat on the dragon's snout, letting him know she was joking. He nudged her arm playfully then went back to his grazing. 

"There's an old trail this way; let's go see what we can find." Charlie grabbed his gear and reviewed his tracking spells. Hermione set about changing quickly. Up in the sky, it was relatively colder than here on the ground. Feeling like her tank top would do nicely in this heat, she tied her long sleeve flannel shirt around her waist and transfigured her cargo pants into a cute pair of shorts. She also set to work applying a healthy dose of sunscreen to her legs, chest, arms, and any area she felt was threatened by the sun. Charlie's admiration of her outfit and sunscreen application was apparent in his lusty gaze. He hadn't taken his eyes off her once. However, he made it look like he wasn't watching if the fact that he had been putting random objects into his pack to look like he was busy was a good indication. 

"Ready when you are," Hermione stated enthusiastically, surprisingly digging the attention. Whether he was leering or not, it was nice to feel wanted. Charlie rose and strolled directly towards her, halting only once his towering figure was in front of her. He stuck his arm out to lead her towards the start of the trail into the dense jungle and beamed as she grinned back and followed the way he suggested. 

She could have sworn she heard him utter, "Mi...I’m always ready for you..." 

The trek through the jungle was an exciting one. Hermione could honestly say she had not anticipated this much lush vegetation. It was unquestionably breathtaking. About an hour earlier, Charlie had taken the lead, and much to her delight, taken his shirt off. It was fascinating how his muscles would flex and move as he chopped at the leaves in their path with his long machete. His tattoos glistened with his sweat. Now and then, she would see his dragon, one of his moving tattoos, take a peek out of the waistband of his boxers exposed by his low slung cargo pants. 

The noises of the jungle were unique. The normally indoorsy woman had never heard their equal—exotic birds, chirping insects, the lapping waves, and for a while, the gentle rain. The light raindrops had felt so good against their heated skin, alleviating the strain that hiking in the warmth had caused. In the distance now, she heard the melodious sounds of a waterfall as it cascaded into its pool below. "I think I found a good place for us to have lunch…" Charlie called back towards her. "Which is good cause I am starving." There was something in his expression that made her blush for some reason. 

Just as they rounded the last tree that led to a clearing, she noticed it. It nearly took her breath away, the splendor and extent of the place. The waterfall was about at least 45 meters high and just as wide. The water cascaded down, creating an ethereal haze towards the bottom as it joined the pool of some of the most surreal blue-green water she had ever seen. It was like it had been painted by a master artist or created for a movie set.

"And they say what we do is magic," Hermione mumbled as she dropped her pack to the ground and stood in awe of the sight in front of her, making Charlie snicker as he started setting out a picnic blanket from his bag. "Please tell me we will be able to go swimming after lunch; that water just looks so inviting. Please, Charlie, please." She asked, honestly pleading with him as if she weren't a grown woman who could do what she damn well pleased when she damn well wanted. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think we might be able to make something happen." He reached into his pack, grabbed out two miniaturized boxes, then tapped them with his wand to enlarge them and take them out of stasis. He opened her container, and the sumptuous smell of pork pasty filled the air. "Courtesy of my mum. I know how much you love these, so I asked her to pack us take-away." 

"Charlie, that is so thoughtful..." Hermione responded as she took the box containing her favorite meal that Molly Weasley ever made. It must've been at least three years since she had last been to a Weasley event where these were served. 

"Yeah, mum's nice like that." He was enlarging his food, enjoying the smell wafting out.

Hermione looked at him with a sideways smirk, "I meant that was thoughtful of you to remember that I liked these." She picked at the end of the piping hot Pasty before tentatively tasting it off of her fingers, savoring its meaty taste on her tongue. "Gods, that's been years since I've had one; how did you remember I have a thing for them?" 

He took a big bite of his pasty, not apprehensive of the steam coming out. "I like to think I am a connoisseur of the things you have a liking for, Mi," Charlie joked with a cheeky grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Molly had also packed fizzy drinks, butterbeer, an assortment of fruits, cheeses, bread, and little rum cakes. Charlie had informed her those were his absolute favorite. It was no time before they were both stuffed, with plenty left over-all but the rum cakes that is.

A warmth spread through Hermione that had nothing to do with the humid heat and more to do with the way Charlie was reclining against the blanket, shirt off, freckled skin, glistening in the sunlight. Why not take the risk she had always wanted to take, and make her move on Charlie? 

He certainly looked like he could make a fantasy or two come true—what better time than now? 

Hermione unlaced her boots then placed them to the side of the blanket next to all the food they had packed back into the baskets. She then rose and unknotted her flannel from around her waist. Charlie's gaze had not left her yet, and his lazy grin just kept getting larger as he watched her remove her tank top.

"And just what are you doing?" He sat up now, in an insanely attractive pose, his arm perched atop his knee. At the same time, he scratched at his light red stubble beginning to grace his masculine face surrounding his grinning lips. 

Shifting so that she was facing him in just her bra as she skimmed her shorts off in what she would positively count as an enticing shimmy. She replied in as confident a voice as she could gather while standing in naught but her skivvies before a man whom she desired, "Taking a chance." 

As he swiftly joined her in standing, his soft chuckle turned to an almost feral growl."Oh, it's about time we both took a chance, Mi." He moved behind her, planted one hand on her hip, and the other he gingerly swept the hair off her shoulder, so he had full access to her exposed neck. She could feel the ghost of his gasp against the shell of her ear. Each of her nerve endings, which felt like they were originating between her legs, palpitated in anticipation.

"It's about time..." He hesitated then trailed his nose and lips across the slender column of her throat. She wished he would just touch her already.

"We took a ..." both hands now were brushing about her hips, tugging lightly at the waistband of her knickers. If she weren't mistaken, she felt the evidence of his desire, and it was not small. 

"Swim... cor blimey girl, it's hot out here." With a playful swat against her arse, he went running full speed towards the water and jumped off a giant rock into the pool below with a rowdy shout and a huge splash.

"Not fair, Charlie Weasley, not bloody fair..." Hermione grumbled to herself as she realized how wet she was already just from his teasing as she strolled over to the water's edge.  _ I'll show him a tease _ ; she thought as the laughing man was coming up to the surface of the deep water. 

Standing on top of the large rock he had jumped off of, she reached backward and unhinged her bra, letting the garment fall to the ground at her feet. Interestingly enough, that was also where Charlie was, still in the water but perched on his arms, looking up at her. His long red hair was dripping water down his face. 

"You. Are. Stunning," Charlie no longer had the amusement on his face; instead, it held hunger and desire. 

This was very interesting to her, just how much she enjoyed the praise he gave her. She had never been one who needed anyone else's approval, but here she was, getting off on it. Or about to, if she had her way. "Would you like to see more?" She asked in her most beguiling voice, lifting an eyebrow. 

"I do," His breathing was starting to get a little more rapid, and she wanted to see how excited she could make him, "I want to see whatever you will show me." There had been many dreams that involved Charlie Weasley. Every time, she would stick her hand down her pajamas to satisfy the tension spirally inside. Why shouldn't she do it now, with him watching? She mewled aloud at the thought and started brushing at her exposed nipple; her hand slipped down into the black fabric and slid right in; she was so wet. 

"Oh gods," Seized in the pleasure of the moment, she cried out, her eyes slid shut in ecstasy. Using her other senses, she could hear him take a gulp and the faint noise of his tongue as it moistened his lips. Then she detected the squelching of her finger as she plunged it in and out of her drenched cunt. "Charlie," she cried while pinching her nipple with her other hand. 

Charlie must've been able to tell that she was unstable on her legs. An object whizzed past- his wand by the sound of it; he then summoned the blanket and cast a cushioning charm on the rock underneath them. "Lay down. I want to watch you fuck yourself." Charlie ordered with a timbre he usually only used on his dragons, and oh, did she enjoy it. She laid back on the blanket-covered rock, which felt more like a firm worn-out sofa cushion. A rush of air whirled past her sex as Charlie vanished her knickers. And as she gazed up, she saw that he was now standing on the stone with her, his clothing gone as well. 

"Charlie, wow. I mean, I've never seen... Merlin," Hermione prattled out the words as she pressed against her clit with her middle finger. "Ughhh, you are enormous." She gasped out in a whimper as the excitement coiled inside her like a spring.

She could hear the pride in his chortle. "I am. And I can't wait to be inside you, filling you up with it." His voice, deep and blunt, was now near, and she could feel his lips heavy on her legs then moving to kiss the back of her knees. "I want to taste you. I've dreamed of tasting you for so long, Mi." His lips nibbled the inside of her thighs. 

Hermione keened as she squirmed around her plunging fingers. Sliding another finger inside as she began rubbing vigorously her clit with her other hand. "I wanna taste you too; I want your cock in my mouth Charlie."

Where had the uncharacteristic words come from? 

"First, I need my fill of you. Your finger looks so good inside your pretty little cunt. I wonder..." Charlie brushed his tongue over her bud, making her buck up as a fierce swell assailed her. "How it would feel to have mine inside you as well...Or are you happy with just yours?" He teased.

Hermione seized his wet hair with her free hand. She pushed his head down, indicating what she wanted, "I don't care if it's your fingers, your tongue, or a total stranger's hand, just put something in me, damn it." 

This raw boldness that she manifested was new, surprising, and sexy as hell.

Charlie sent an unexpected expression her way, then smirked out, "Well, we will definitely be revisiting that thought..." She could feel his grin as his tongue plunged and rolled at her opening as he thrust his finger inside and probed in a slow, repetitive rhythm. "Touch your tits, Mi. Feel them as I feel you..." The warmth of his breath against her pool of moisture sent goosebumps up and down her body. He pushed another finger inside and slowly ravaged her while licking in a slow momentum at her clit. Her breasts were not lacking for attention as she rubbed each mound the way she liked and pinched her nipples between her fingers.

She could feel the tension mounting inside her. 

"Rub your clit." Happy to do as he commanded, she reached down to caress the sensitive nub. She felt a strange but incredible feeling at her arsehole, which she wasn't expecting. The moan caught in her throat as Charlie used a thoroughly coated with her juices finger to press lightly at her lower entrance. "Is this ok?" 

Hermione moaned her consent as his agile fingers carefully spread her. The feeling of fullness drove her mindlessly closer to the highest of heights; she threw her head back and keened, "Oh gods, yes, don't stop. I am going to come. Charlie, this feels so good."

Her cries resounded through the jungle canopy. Never before had she felt so free, uninhibited, and unapologetic. 

Charlie knew how to drive her wild. He had one finger lightly playing with her arse, the other fingers hammering her sex, and his mouth devouring her. "You taste so good, Mi. You are better than any Rum Cake I have ever had." 

A voice carried through the air from over by the trees, "Rum? Aye, I'd love to taste that." 

"Who said that?" Hermione called out as she sat up on trembling arms as she was still on the edge of a mind-shattering orgasm. "Who is there?" Charlie was also peering around with his wand pointed at the treeline. However, his other hand was still deep inside Hermione's pussy. 

"Right, see, It's the word Rum. It has a strange habit of disappearing around here," The voice stated as a man strode out from the shadows; A pirate by the looks of him. He was barefoot and shirtless; he had bright kohl-rimmed eyes and a wispy scarf tied around his bead-strewn long hair. He had his cock in his hand and stroked it casually while watching the couple on the rock. His animated demeanor waved at them to continue. "But, please don't stop on my accord. Just pretend I wasn't here, savvy?" 

"And you are?" Hermione studied him up and down, stopping to stare momentarily at his erect cock, still in his hands, where his hands were not still. 

"How silly of me, my apologies. Where are me manners." His dazzling smile exposed a cockiness that was alluring as he half-bowed- an exceptional feat with his erection, "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." 

"I’m so sorry, Mr. Sparrow..." Hermione stammered.

"Captain." He corrected, with a prideful grin across his face, "Captain Sparrow...“, then with a perplexing second thought, he amended,” You know what, never mind. Jack will do just fine." 

"Ok. Well, Jack, we didn't know the island was inhabited." She looked between Charlie and Jack, wondering how much of a threat, if any, at all he was. Were they trespassing, Was this some theme park island, and he was an actor? "We really are sorry; if we had known..."

The lively pirate put his unoccupied hand to his lips, "Shh... No, no, no. Let's not worry about any of that love. I'll just stand over here. And you stay there and finish what you were doing. Unless, of course, you want or need some help, and then you just let ole Jack here know. Savvy." His eyes wagged as he peered his head higher to see a little better what Charlie was doing between her legs. 

What Charlie was doing at that moment was starting his fingers rhythm anew inside her. "Oh, gods, Charlie," She yelled out, uncaring at that moment that a stranger was standing not far away, tending to his length and viewing with a satisfied grin. For some reason, that awareness propelled her even closer to that intangible edge that Charlie was delivering her to. She glanced over at the rather good-looking pirate as he pleasured himself to her being filled.

"You like watching him wank to the site of me devouring your pussy?" Charlie questioned as he fucked her mercilessly with three fingers while with his other hand gently pushed one lubed-up finger back into the snug ring of her bum, making her yell out in a dazed moan.

"Yes, but I would rather be sucking his cock." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the pirate had a surprised,' who me' look on his face as he glanced around to make sure there was not another pirate around who's cock she may want to suck. Pleased there was no queue, he glanced to Charlie for clarification, who just snickered," Well, you heard the woman," then went back to his task at hand. 

Jack hastened over and sank to his knees and offered his generous ( though not as large as Charlies’ ) cock up to Hermione's waiting lips. She promptly licked at the tip that tasted of desire and sweat, which urged her onward more, making Jack shudder in response. Charlie revived his pace below, which made her moan louder as she took Jack's member in her mouth and sucked greedily, "Oh love, I'm not sure what is more amazing. The fact that this rock feels like it's made of cotton or your amazing lips." Hermione licked him, base to the tip then, making him forget all about the soft rock. With a strained moan, he replied, "Oh, Definitely your lips. How about a taste, love?" and he waggled his eyebrows and motioned towards her pussy, where Charlie's head still resided. She reached down and dragged her fingers through her soaking wet folds, joining with Charlies for several pumps. She then brought the digit up for Jack to lean down and suck, just as she was sucking on him. 

"I’m coming, fuck me harder, Charlie..." She screamed around Jacks's cock as Jack licked her fingers clean, then reached down to thrum at her clit, while Charlie got in a better position feeling her walls spasming around his fingers. She stilled beneath him as an explosive wave overtook her.

"You looked so amazing with his cock in your mouth, my fingers up your cunt and your arse Mi." Charlie praised her as he climbed up her body, kissing her exposed skin as she continued to stroke Jack with her hand now as her breath came out hurried and ragged. Charlie nestled his hard length against her sensitive core as he kissed at the breast that Jack was massaging. Jack's calloused hand presented it to Charlie, who sucked the pebbled nipple between his lips. He looked up to jack with a nod acknowledging the teamwork and silent communication. At the same time, Charlie licked and sucked and paid worship to her breast. "I wanna feel you come around my cock, while our new friend here takes you from behind. What do you say to that?" 

Hermione writhed beneath him, unable to comprehend what was happening. This was not just Charlie fulfilling one fantasy; this was all her fantasies, rolled into one. And it was a dream come true.

"Yes, I want you both... I need you both." 

Without missing a beat, Charlie swiftly hoisted her so he could slide underneath her and nestled his cock right at her entrance. 

"Lick it real good, love, your gonna want it real wet for where it's going," Jack said with an apologetic leer as he led his dick to her waiting lips. Charlie halted her as he grabbed at his wand and cast a lubrication and prep charm on Hermione's tight hole as well as Jack's rigid dick. 

"Although her lips are amazing," Charlie nibbled at her bottom lip, producing a small yelp from her, "we have something much better." 

"Aye, ye do." Jack marveled at the slickness in his hand." You'll have to show me that trick sometime, mate." Charlie just winked at him as he thrust his cock inside Hermione's waiting channel, catching her off guard. He plunged several times before slowing so Jack could get in position. 

"You ok, Mi?" His tenderness as he brushed her hair to the side and honestly inquired if this was what she wanted was a stark contrast to his dominant nature so far. She loved both equally. "Yes, Charlie. How is it you know each of my fantasies and are fulfilling each one by...ah...Yes," Jack was entering her slowly, having pressed into her, and was gently shifting as her body welcomed him eagerly.

Charlie started a slow cadence underneath her while watching her face for any sign of discomfort. He lovingly touched her breasts and kissed her lips and neck between uttered praises of "good girl. You are taking us both so well," as she became more relaxed with each thrust. 

Jack's strong hands gripped the smooth cheeks of her arse firmly as he set the pace. Charlie captured Hermione's lips intensely and kissed her deeply, sealing unspoken promises between them. "Um, mate...I know this may be a horrible time to bring this up," There was alarm in Jack's already shaky voice, but he did not stop his pace as he stroked in and out of Hermione's bum. "There seems to be a wee beasty moving around your...that is...well..." Hermione and Charlie started to chuckle at Jack's apparent confusion at Charlies' moving tattoos, which created new passions inside all of them. "You know what, never mind. Love, you feel so bloody good. I could do this all day." 

Hermione just inclined back and laced her hands to his on her hip to tell him she felt the same. A soft rain broke through the canopy, the drips creating a fine-tuned melody on their skin. Along with the clapping of the bodies as they all joined together. Grunts, moans, cries, and praises, harmonizing with the rainfall and the rushing waterfall, all formed a symphony. 

Hermione now had a subconscious soundtrack to play in her mind for years to come. 

As the tension escalated where their bodies had entwined, she felt ripples of pleasure rising inside her. Based on both men's quickened movements and staggering gasps, she could tell they were both close as well. She cried out as she held onto Charlie like she would drift off if she were to let go. Behind her, Jack was muttering her name over and over. Beneath her, Charlie's eyes seared into hers, displaying the consuming strength of his desire as he pushed into her one long final thrust and cried, "Hermione..."

"Hermione?" Another persistent knock. "Hermione?" 

Not a waterfall. Not rain or climaxing men. But a knock- on a door, her office door. 

"Ms. Granger, I know you are in there." This time, a heavy pounding followed by a loud stage whisper at the door, "Hermione. Is everything ok in there? Please answer me, or I’m afraid I’m going to have to assume the worst and phone the Aurors." 

Hermione shook her head to gain her bearings. She looked around, shaking slightly from her dark office's coolness, not the Caribbean jungle's blazing sunlight. She looked out the Ministry's new, real-time simulated window and saw vast gobs of fat snowflakes, not gentle raindrops cascading around her. Worst of all, it wasn't a handsome Dragon Tamer or unusual Pirate crying out her name as they emptied themselves deep inside her simultaneously.

Instead, it was her annoying assistant. 

"Yes, of course, Anita. I’m sorry, I am fine. I just must have dosed off. No need to call the Aurors. I truly am so sorry." Hermione blurted out to put the older woman at ease. Hermione took a massive breath, and begrudgingly greeted the disappointment as it settled in. 

It was just a dream. Albeit a damn good one, but still just a dream. 

The knocking started again, "Well, im just glad your ok. Oh, and Eco-Tours Unlimited, your 3:00 is here." Anita spoke through the door. 

With a roll of her eyes and an annoyed huff, Hermione used her wand to freshen her hair and smooth out any wayward wrinkles. She felt sorry for the poor sods coming in to present their pitch to the Director of Magical Beasts and Beings. There would be no mercy shown for interrupting that particular dream.

"Yes, alright, Anita Show them in." 

Adjusting her blazer and missing her simple tank top and even the oversized flannel shirt, she made sure she was presentable. Maybe she could hurry this along and get it over with. Then she could be free to go home and take a nap; perhaps her dream would continue.

Her door edged open, a head of long red hair entered in, attached to none other than Charlie Weasley. A smile of genuine shock traversed her face as she regarded his attractive appearance, even in a waistcoat and corduroy trousers. 

  
  


"Mi. It's been a while, huh." His eyes absolutely twinkled as he scanned her up and down, respectfully appraising her. The door opened again as another man walked in. He was just as handsome but wearing a black blazer over a t-shirt with a skull and crossbones emblazoned upon it. His long dark hair was held up in a maroon bandana. "Oh, um... Mi, this is my business Partner and Best friend Jack Sparrow, and we have a business proposition for you… " 

"Hello, Love."


End file.
